New Girl in Beacon Hills
by SupervilleAngel28
Summary: Sam is a 22 year old Omega, and she's in Beacon Hills on a mission. Just not the mission you might think.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is the first part, and it's based on a graphic and idea I had you can see here_** post/26721085351

It was a cold Friday night in Beacon Hills, even for November, when Sam parked her car in the driveway of her new house. She counted herself lucky there was even a house for sale in such a small town, but there was something about the previous owner being killed and his son went to live somewhere else in town. Either way, she had the perfect house, not for its looks but for its location.

She got out of her car, carrying an overnight bag with the last of her meager possessions, and opened the front door to drop her things on the floor. It was dark already, she could sneak out to the woods and no one would see her, so that's just what she did. She lived in the city for the past 2 years, she hadn't had this kind of freedom in a long time, but that was all it took for her senses to take over and within a few minutes of running into the woods, she turned.

She was running on all fours now, dodging the trees and going nowhere in particular, that is until the scent of another wolf got to her. No, not one, two other wolves, and if she wasn't mistaken, one was an Alpha. Boy was this night turning out differently than she'd expected. Sam followed the scent as fast and quietly as she could, until she was deep in the forest, near an old abandoned house. Well, it looked abandoned, but the scent and the voices she heard told a different story.

She stood up, but didn't force herself to fully turn back, eyes still glowing and fangs still exposed she walked onto the front porch. Unfortunately she overestimated the strength of the wood because it creaked under her weight. In less than a second the voices fell silent and she felt herself being pushed up against the living room wall by her throat, a dark-haired werewolf ferociously starring her down.

She growled and kicked, trying to shove him off, but after seeing his red eyes she knew this was the Alpha, and he's only let go on his own terms. So she stopped struggling, and let the pain against her neck bring her back to her complete human form, which is when he finally let go. She turned her head to the side and saw a younger werewolf, Beta by the looks of it. They both calmed down and turned back to their human states as well, when the Alpha glared at her. Even in his human form he looked like a wolf.

"Who are you? Another Omega looking to kill me? Well you came to the wrong town," he snarled.

Sam rolled her eyes, when would the Alpha's learn not all wolves cared about being the boss? "Well I won't deny red is my color, but I'm not here to kill anyone. I just moved here and didn't know there were other wolves around alright? Just curiosity."

The younger boy with the warm brown eyes stepped forward this time. "If you're only here for a place to live, you should get out before people realize you're here at all, it's too dangerous for our kind here. You don't want to know what happened to the last Omega that showed its face here."

The Beta was a hell of a lot nicer than the Alpha, but that was probably always the way. Sam hadn't been in a pack for very long before she realized she was better off on her own. But then…it almost looked like the Beta wasn't letting the Alpha be in charge of him either. Sam shook her head. "I didn't pick this town at random, I have a reason to be here it just has nothing to do with being a werewolf." Sam quickly raised her hands, as if to stop them before they said anything. "And don't ask, because it's personal."

The Alpha looked extremely annoyed at this point, his voice sounded more like a growl than anything when he spoke. "Personal? That's a bit too much of a coincidence don't you think? _Who are you?_"

She sighed, well if she was sticking around then there was no point in hiding her name, not that is was important anyways. "I'm Sam Delorain, and yes I'm an Omega with an agenda, but it has nothing to do with either of you." She laughed a bit under her breath. "Unless you know Jackson but I doubt-"

"Jackson? You're here for him?" The Beta perked up at the name. Oh great, they did know him. Now there was no way she would be able to just go home and pretend this never happened. "I'm Scott, Jackson's a friend of mine…sort of." He pointed a finger in the still glaring Alpha's direction (_how was he still doing that_?) "That's Derek." At the sound of his name, Derek turned abruptly to Scott and gave him a warning look.

"Relax, I'm just here to talk to Jackson tomorrow and I'll be gone before you know it. Probably." She shrugged, she really didn't want to make any promises yet, she'd never exactly done this before.

Scott's eyebrows furrowed, nowhere near as menacing as Derek's. "What do you want with him though?"

Sam tried to make her voice sound as nonchalant as possible. "He's my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second part, still based on a graphic I will link to my profile since I just realized fanfiction won't let me link anything to my actual story. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciaite them!**_

Morning came around faster than Sam had expected, but then again after being out so late she didn't get much sleep at all. The only reason she was even up so early on a Saturday was because Scott had told her the night before that he and Jackson had a lacrosse game at 10am. She rolled out of bed and walked to the kitchen, realizing she forgot to get anything in terms of food. Slightly frustrated, she marched to the bathroom to tie her long brown hair back and brush her teeth, adding a bit of makeup so she didn't scare anyone with the bags under her eyes, and she was out the door.

The school was easy enough to find, for a sport Sam had never seen before it sure brought in the whole neighborhood to watch. She slipped on her red leather gloves and walked over to sit on the bleachers next to the field, the game had just started and they were all running so fast she couldn't tell who was who. That is, until she spotted Scott running around at an inhumanly speed. People cheered, she guessed a goal was made, and the Beacon Hills coach called a time-out to talk to the players.

That's when she saw him. There was no mistaking him either, Sam was shocked by their facial resemblances. She had seen pictures of course, she had to know who she was looking for, but it's so different to see her little brother in person like this. She was about to stand up and try to go see him up close when a hand grabbed her ankle from behind the bleachers. She was startled and fell back into her seat before turning around to see Derek with his constant look of annoyance. _Well two could play at that game_, Sam thought as she glared right back at him.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Talk to him after the game, you're going to need more than a couple minutes to tell him without emotionally scarring him."

Just then the whistle blew and the game was back on. Great, he was right then, she hated when other people were right. Sam turned and jumped down off the seat to stand with Derek. For a lonely and broody werewolf, he seemed to know a lot about the people here. "What did you say he was again? A Kamina?"

"Kanima. He's basically a giant lizard until some past issues are resolved."

Sam absent-mindedly took off her gloves and held them in her right hand. "A giant lizard? How did he even turn into that in the first place?"

"Well once the issues are dealt with he'll be a werewolf like he wanted when he asked me to give him the bite" Derek was interrupted when Sam smacked him on the arm with her gloves, hard. "Ow, what was that for?"

Sam eyes were ablaze. "You bit him?"

Derek shrugged like it was no big deal. "Yeah, he asked for it and then I became Alpha. What's the problem? You're a werewolf, don't you think this makes it easier anyways?"

Sam opened her mouth to protest, but he was right. This means she wouldn't have to hide what she was from Jackson. She crossed her arms stubbornly. "Still, I was bitten when I was 15, it sucked trying to get through school like that." Another whistle blew, the game was over. She hadn't realized they'd been talking for so long, but now she could get to the point of why she was here in the first place. "I have to go talk to him," was all she said before walking away from Derek and towards Jackson, who was sitting with a few others from his team. From the looks of their faces, they had won the game.

Scott saw her coming before anyone else, he leaned over to Jackson and nudged him before saying something and pointing in Sam's direction. Jackson turned around, obviously not interested in anything Scott had to say, and eyed her suspiciously. When she got to him, the rest of the players were gone and he stood there, waiting for her to explain why he should listen to her instead of go celebrate with his friends.

"Um, hi Jackson. I'm Sam," she started with a smile. She just realized she had no idea how she should even begin this conversation.

Jackson looked impatient. "Right, well I don't know if you went here before but just so you know, the only creep who watches these games without being a parent or student is Derek Hale, and you're starting to look as weird as him," he stated as he turned to leave. Alright, he's got an attitude, it's not like that doesn't run in the family anyways.

"Do you talk to your parents like that?" Sam called after him.

Jackson only half turned his head in response, "They're my family, they're the exception." And he was jogging away to meet his teammates.

Well, if he was going to be like that then maybe Sam would just take her sweet time with this. Sisters were supposed to torment their little brothers after all, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Being the new girl in town obviously brought Sam some unwanted attention, but she expected it. Other than Derek, not a lot of 22 year olds had their own houses. She was quickly turning into a new Derek though, staying out of people's way but always lurking. She couldn't help it, she had to find out what make Jackson tick. Which is just what she did the next day, anyone would have to be blind to not see that his pride and joy was his expensive car, which Sam knew he didn't pay for himself.

Now it was time for step 1, while all the students were stuck in class that day, Sam was in the parking lot. She stood next to Jackson's car for a minute, slightly jealous, though she didn't want to admit it. With one swift flick of her hand, her claws came out, long and sharp as she walked the perimeter of the car, leaving five long scratches that would take more than a coat of paint to hide. She smirked to herself, walked to the woods when she heard the final bell ring, hiding so she could witness her handiwork. She couldn't help but laugh when Jackson's temper took over after seeing his precious car. Unfortunately, she forgot he would probably know what could make that kind of damage.

Scott had been walking to a jeep with another boy with short brown hair when Jackson flung himself at him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shoving him against said jeep. Thanks to Sam's werewolf hearing, she managed to listen in.

"Think you're funny McCall?" Jackson was furious, and it was easy to see all over his face.

Scott looked confused until he looked past Jackson to see the scratches on the car, then he laughed, probably not the best idea since Jackson shoved him harder. "You think I did that? We're in most of the same classes, I'm flattered you think I can be that fast and not get noticed, but I can't."

Scott's jumpy friend tried to get between them, Sam didn't understand why since he wasn't a werewolf, but he was obviously a brave kid. "You know there's a ton more of…you-know-whats around here than Scott, come on Jackson, let him go."

Realization seemed to creep over Jackson's face now. "You mean it was Derek then? Of course..."

Scott stopped him right away. "No it wasn't Derek, why would he do that? How did that conversation go with Sam on Saturday anyways?" Scott laughed a bit, knowing Sam must have been the one to do that to his car.

Jackson let go of Scott then, his eyebrows furrowed, everyone was so grumpy in this town. "She's a werewolf? So she did that just cause I told her to get a life?"

Before Sam could wait to hear Scott's answer, she was distracted by a feeling of being watched. She turned to see Derek standing behind her, arms crossed and still brooding. That must be a world record of some kind. "Don't you know it's impolite to creep around?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk, did you think that would do any good?"

"Oh it did exactly what I wanted it to, it bugged him," Sam shrugged, her long brown curls bouncing slightly. "Maybe now that he knows I'm a werewolf, he'll care about what I have to say. That kid is so full of himself."

Derek smirked, actually showing an emotion other than seriously pissed off at life. "Yeah, everyone in this town knows that." Derek sighed. "What are you going to do now?"

Sam bit her lip, something she did when she didn't have the answers. "Not sure yet actually."

"Well I actually came to find you for a reason," he said as he let his arms fall to his sides, "apparently the hunters in this town are going after the Kanima tonight."

Sam's eyes widened. "What? How do you know? Why are they doing that?" The questions mixed with worry made her sentences a little choppy.

"Scott's girlfriend is related to them, she's been spying for us. The Kanima's been killing people Sam, even we are hunting it. The difference is, they want to kill it, not help Jackson."

Sam turned back to see Jackson get in his car and drive away, she couldn't let people kill him, she just found him. Older sisters are supposed to protect their younger siblings. "How can we stop them?"

Derek tilted his head in the direction behind him. "Come with me, we're meeting Scott, Stiles, and Allison to come up with a plan."

Sam nodded and walked with Derek, heading to his shell of a house. She already decided she would do anything to keep her obnoxious brother safe.


	4. Chapter 4

"My dad assigned a section of town to each of the hunters," Sam could hear a girl she assumed was Allison explain as she and Derek walked into his house. She recognized Scott and his awkward friend, but all three looked surprised to see her there.

Sam raised an eyebrow sarcastically. "Quit staring, I feel like a zoo animal."

Derek interrupted her since he had the sense to realize Allison and Stiles didn't know who the weird new girl with an attitude was. "This is Allison, the hunter's daughter," he quickly noticed Sam's uneasy expression, "don't worry she's on our side thanks to Scott and what teenagers think is love. And that's Stiles, his dad's the Sherriff so I guess he's useful sometimes."

Stiles looked offended. "Hey! I am way more than that, I am the comic relief and glue that keeps this team together," he emphasized each word with soulful fists. When the others just stared at him, he sighed and shrugged. "Yeah ok my dad's the Sherriff, but I am the brains of our operations, no matter what these guys say. And I have a jeep."

Sam laughed, she liked Stiles, he was definitely the funny one. Especially compared to the brooding werewolf, the troubled teenager who doesn't want to be a werewolf, and the poor girl who's caught between family and love. It was like a teen soap opera.

"Right," Derek moved on. "Well this is Samantha-"

"Samara," Sam butted in. Everyone always assumed Sam stood for Samantha and not the name of the creepy girl in The Ring. "It's Samara Delorain, but call me Sam. I'm Jackson's sister."

Allison and Stiles looked shocked, no doubt nobody had told them yet. Allison spoke up first, "His sister? But how…?"

"I had no idea my parents had another kid before they died either, but apparently they did." Sam explained before pointing to her face, "besides, you can't say we don't look alike. But that's not important, what's important is we stopped the crazy hunters from killing an underage boy. No offense Allison."

Allison shook her head. "None taken, I don't agree with it either." She turned back to the town map that was laid out on the table. "So I overheard Gerard talking about killing the Kanima when it's weak, which I'm assuming means in his human form…"

Well that was completely unacceptable. According to Derek, Jackson just found out he was a mini Godzilla, which means he doesn't remember the things he does while he's the Kanima. "That guy has a freaky moral compass," was all Sam could manage. "Wouldn't it just be easiest to wait outside his house, like right now? Before he goes anywhere? We can just follow him and make sure nothing happens."

Stiles nodded. "Right, well I'd say two of us are enough for that, the rest of us can spread out and follow Gerard and Mr Argent. They're probably going to put themselves where they think he's most likely to go."

Everyone nodded in unison, then Sam chimed in. "Well I live across the street from him, clear view into his room as weird as that sounds. I should be one to follow him from the start."

"I'll go with you," Derek added. Which apparently was odd of him to do from the looks on the others' faces, to which he shrugged in response. "Can you blame me for wanting to get away from you guys a little? I've been surrounded by teenagers since I got back here."

Sam laughed, she would have said the same thing. "Alright, let's go before we lose him, it's almost dark out." And with that, Sam and Derek headed to her house while Stiles, Scott, and Allison went to follow Gerard and Mr Argent.

Once there, Sam and Derek sat on the lookout from her kitchen, Jackson was still in his room. "So, when were you bitten?"

Derek seemed taken by surprise. "What? Oh…No I was born this way."

Sam set down the Coke she was drinking and stared at him for a minute, trying to think about what he'd just said. "I didn't know that was even possible..."

Derek laughed a bit, "What did you think happened when a werewolf had kids?"

"I don't think I've ever heard of a werewolf living or keeping a relationship long enough to do that actually."

He shrugged. "Most of my family were werewolves actually."

Sam sat up straight when she realized something. "Wait, so on your first full moon, were you like some kind of wolf baby?" She could picture a brooding baby wolf running around the forest, glaring at all the squirrels it could.

"Uh…no. That would be terrifying. It comes with puberty." He said it like it was obvious. Well sorry but Sam had a wild imagination, she couldn't help it.

She made a face. "Yikes, so you got a deep voice AND fangs at the same time? I didn't think puberty could be any worse but I guess I was wrong."

She could tell Derek was trying not to laugh. "That wasn't the worst part," he stood up quickly and looked out the window again, "he's sneaking out, let's go."

They both ran outside, using their senses to follow Jackson, still human, as he walked down the street. He was headed to the forest, well that was dumb. _If you know people are after you, stay out in the open_, Sam thought. She and Derek exchanged confused looks but followed her brother anyways. Besides, the rest of their team were supposed to be watching the two head hunters, who would apparently be in the forest too. This was going to be a disaster.

It almost looked like Jackson was trying to get to Derek's house, maybe to try to be turned again, Sam could only assume. Then she knew they were in trouble, she heard the deep voices of two men talking, and the sound of them loading guns. She nudged Derek. "We have to stop him!" she whispered as urgently as she could.

He whispered back a bit more calmly. "If we show ourselves now, he'll freak out and give us away anyways. They'll want to question him first, so if we stay hidden we still have the advantage."

Sam was worried, but tried to act like she thought that would work. As the hunters spotted Jackson, Sam and Derek turned in unison. At least this would give them a better advantage. The men were asking Jackson who his master was, whatever that meant. All Sam knew was he looked completely confused, and interrogators never have use for people who can answer questions.

Just as the younger hunter lifted his gun, Allison came out of hiding acting like she'd followed them from home. "Dad, what are you doing? I thought you had a moral code?"

He was about to lower his gun when Gerard answered in a stern voice. "You don't catch a creature like this, it's too dangerous, we have to kill it. And it's proven difficult to kill as a Kanima."

Jacksons eyes were wide and scared. "IT? I'm a person!"

Mr Argent tilted his head apologetically. "You were the one who sought out this life Jackson, knowing who we were. You should have seen this coming."

Sam couldn't sit and wait anymore, she hated the determination in the older hunter's eyes. Despite Derek's warning look, she hurled herself at Mr Argent, knocking the gun from his hands and keeping her snarling face in Gerard's direction.

The older hunter swiftly took out his own gun and now pointed it at her, she stood her ground though, claws sharp and at the ready. "Well well, is this an Omega? She must not have heard what we did to the last one that showed its face here."

He was about to pull the trigger when everything became a blur. Derek and Scott were throwing themselves, claws out, onto the hunters. Allison pulled out her bow and purposely missed the fighting wolves, keeping up her hunter's appearance. Stiles ran to Jackson and dragged the shocked boy away, but not before two gun shots were fired.

Sam ran towards Jackson, but she couldn't see him anymore. The hunters were getting away, Allison with them, and everyone left was looking around frantically to see what happened. That's when they all looked at Stiles, who stood facing down, a worried look on his face.

At his feet was Jackson, sprawled on the ground with his hands pressed against his stomach, drenched in blood. The two shots hit him almost side by side.


	5. Chapter 5

The hospital was close, Sam was so grateful for that. Scott and Stiles were carrying Jackson through the halls, screaming for help and Jackson continued coughing blood. Derek had to stay outside, out of sight thanks to the bad reputation he had in Beacon Hills. Sam though, she couldn't concentrate, all she could do was follow the boys holding her brother, trying to keep her panic attack internal.

"Scott?!" A nurse came running towards them, seemingly worried more about the unharmed boy. That seemed strange until Sam heard who she was.

"I'm fine mom," Scott answered, "Jackson got shot, twice. Please, don't ask we just need to help him first."

Mrs McCall nodded and grabbed a doctor nearby, pulling them all into the ER as the doctor quickly looked at the chart he had pulled on Jackson's medical records. His expression darkened as the other doctors starting on Jackson. "He's lost a lot of blood, we'd need blood transfusions…but he's O negative. We have some, but not enough left after that big car pileup."

Finally Sam came back to the real world. "I'm O negative! Use as much as you need." She was already rolling up her sleeve.

The doctor looked skeptical. "Are you sure? Because if you're wrong this won't go well, that type needs to be specific."

"Yes I'm sure! I'm his sister ok? Now hurry up and fix him!" Sam realized she was screaming but she didn't care, she had to make him do it before it was too late.

He finally agreed, and they started operating.

* * *

It had been hours, how many Sam didn't know, but she sat in the waiting room with Scott. Stiles was talking to the Sherriff, his dad, who apparently was not at all surprised to find his son involved in yet another violent occurrence. Jackson's adoptive parents were there too, but they hadn't spoken to Sam yet, she didn't even know if the doctor had told them who she was yet. Her question was answered when Scott's mom went to speak to them, and not just about how if her son hadn't violated the restraining order then Jackson wouldn't have made it here in time.

She decided not to eavesdrop on this one, but she did notice the couple's occasional glances in her direction. After Mrs McCall left them, they came over to sit next to Sam, looking very uncomfortable. "Uh, Sam is it?" The woman asked. After Sam nodded, she continued. "We've been told you're Jackson's biological sister? I…we wanted to thank you. If you hadn't been here…" she couldn't finish her sentence through her tears, but Sam nodded in understanding.

"No thanks needed, it was the least I could do. I think I've missed a few birthdays." She laughed dryly, it was still too soon to joke according to the choked sound she just made.

The couple looked up and Sam followed their gaze to see the doctor looking tired but happy. "Jackson's resting, but he'll be just fine. The bullets didn't hit anything vital, thank God."

The mother shrieked in joy, the father laughing and holding his wife. Scott had left to see his mom, so Sam just smiled to herself, feeling out of place in a moment that would soon be for family. The doctor said they could see him now, and she watched Mr and Mrs Whitmore start to follow him to Jackson's room. Before turning the corner, Mrs Whitmore stopped and turned to Sam. "Aren't you coming?"

A broad smile grew across her face, she jumped to her feet and followed the couple impatiently, wanting to see that her brother was safe for herself. They turned into a room where Jackson was laying on a bed, looking a bit weak but much better since he wasn't coughing up blood. He smiled a bit to see his parents, but confusion washed over him to see Sam. She stood in the corner, feeling out of place again. Mr and Mrs Whitmore ran over to hug their son.

"Mom, Dad, I'm ok but if you hug me any tighter you'll rip the stitches," Jackson was kidding but his parents released him immediately. He turned to the doctor. "Thanks Doc, but when can I play Lacrosse again? We've got a game next week."

The doctor shook his head. "Sorry Jackson, but no sports for a couple weeks at least, you lost a lot of blood after those two bullets. Which by the way…the Sherriff needs to ask you some things later."

Jackson was obviously annoyed, but he knew he couldn't just say the truth about what had happened. "Sorry, but I don't remember anything. Good thing you guys got that shipment of O negative huh?" He added a nervous laugh, in such a small town he must have known his rare blood type would be an issue at some point.

The doctor's pager went off then, and he was about to leave the room. He only stopped for a second before leaving, "Actually we didn't get it in yet, you can thank your sister for that one. Sorry I have to go, I'll give your family some time before you need to get some sleep."

The doctor was gone, but his words hung in the air. Jackson's eyes widened like they did when Mr Argent had pulled the gun on him. "My…sister?" He turned to Sam as he said it.

She gave him a nervous laugh but smiled. "Surprise…This is what I was trying to tell you the other day actually, I should've just come out with it."

Jackson's expression suddenly turned into a smile, which looked better than that obnoxious smirk she'd seen him do so often. "No, I'm sorry, I should've listened. Thank you, you saved my life."

She laughed and walked closer, not feeling so out of place anymore. "What else is family for?"


End file.
